This invention relates to a device for distributing single items and is of the type which has a rotary transfer device for transferring the individual items from a first conveyor track (on which they are advanced in a flat-lying state) to a second conveyor track.
German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 2,551,538 discloses an apparatus for advancing individual items and inserting them into pockets of a conveyor chain forming part of a cardboard boxing machine. For this purpose a transfer device is provided which has a plurality of suction carriages which are arranged about a central shaft by means of radial arms. Each suction carriage is provided with a suction head to receive the individual item and with a valve member for controlling the vacuum stream. The valve member is actuated by the individual item to be received so that flow of the vacuum stream is initiated and the individual item is held firmly by the suction head. To ensure that the individual items situated on the conveyor belt of the supply track preserve their position during transfer onto the conveyor belt of the output (receiving) track, the suction heads are rotatable through 90.degree..
While the known transfer device whose central axis is oriented perpendicularly to the two conveyor belts, may perform a satisfactory transfer of the individual items from a production machine to a cardboard boxing machine, it is excessively complex as concerns the suction heads which are mounted for rotation through 90.degree. and which operate with vacuum.